Picnic Fun
by sheltie
Summary: Leo and Kendrix have a picnic with a random Stingwinger attrack. Friendship with hint of romance.


**Picnic Fun**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy at all_

"Why did these things have to show up now" Leo said in a bit of a whining tone.

Stingwingers had surrounded both Leo and Kendrix.

"No clue, maybe Trakeena is bored" Kendrix said as she blocked an attack from a Stingwinger.

"There are better things to do when you're bored than to do this" Leo said as he kicked a Stingwinger to the ground.

Kendrix grunted as she knocked over another Stingwinger that was charging at her.

The day had started off normal for them; well as normal you can get for being Power Rangers. And Leo and Kendrix decided to have a picnic. Leo had free time and Kendrix had a rare day off. Sadly their other friends were busy. Kai was on duty as was Mike. Damon was needed due to a problem in one of the engine rooms and he knew it would take a lot of time to figure out the problem and Maya, well Maya felt like she was intruding on something if she went along with the two.

Leo and Kendrix had no idea what Maya meant by this, but shrugged it off and enjoyed their picnic. Until the Stingwingers attacked them.

"How many of these things are there?" Leo asked randomly as he punched a Stingwinger away.

"Don't know, they don't stay still long enough for me to count" Kendrix said kicking a Stingwinger down.

"We could ask" Leo said with a smirk.

Kendrix couldn't help, but laugh at this. Here they were fighting for their lives once again and Leo makes a joke. It relieved the tense and gave her new energy to fight. It took the another five minutes when finally the Stingwingers were defeated.

"Finally, they sure know how to spoil a good day" Leo said with a grumble.

"I'll say, at least they didn't trample on our food" Kendrix said.

Leo nodded.

"Shall we finish what is left of our picnic?" he asked.

"Sure why not" Kendrix said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The two got back to their picnic and enjoyed themselves. They ate and relaxed the best they could after fighting Stingwingers.

"Man, am I pooped. Those Stingwingers sure can take it out of you" Leo said lying back.

"I know, but at least there is no monster here to deal with" Kendrix said.

Leo nodded with his eyes closed.

"Say, Leo?" Kendrix asked.

"Yeah, Kendrix?" Leo said eyes still closed.

"Um, do you have any feelings for me?" Kendrix asked hesitantly.

Leo's eyes snapped opened and he looked at Kendrix. This question took him back. He didn't think Kendrix was the kind of girl to ask this kind of question, but then Kendrix had always had a way to surprise even now.

"Why do you ask?" the Red Ranger asked curiously.

"Well, um, I was just wondering?" Kendrix said as she looked down at the hem of the blanket they were using.

Leo sighed and thought back to the first time he ever laid eyes on Kendrix Morgan. He was running from security after he snuck aboard Terra Venture when he crashed into her. He felt sorry for what he did and helped her up then help gather her stuff that she'd dropped when they collided. Though he was scared of being caught by security he couldn't help, but think that the blond in front of him was quite cute. Then he met her again after saving her from an explosive device. He couldn't help, but notice the look in her eyes when she said you again. It was like she was happy to see him again.

Later when after Terra Venture had left earth and he was settled they had a chance to actually talk and get to know one another, that's when he started to like her more. She was not only beautiful, but also smart. He liked this combination a lot. She was there when he needed someone to talk to. She never judged him critically, but also gave him some good advice too. She was a great friend to have. When the whole thing with imposter Mike she helped him get through it. He knew that even though Kendrix shared her face with that actress Carolyn that Kendrix was more beautiful than Carolyn could even be.

He knew he felt something different for Kendrix then what he felt for Maya. He just didn't know what it was. He liked being close to her. When in battle he kept an eye on her to make sure he was alright when he knew she could take care of herself. Heck, she could take down Kai easily.

"Leo?"

Leo blinked and looked at Kendrix, who looked quite nervous right now. This was a new a look that he had never seen on her. It was cute how vulnerable she was right now. He just wanted to hold her and protect from all the evil in the galaxy.

"I know I have feelings for you Kendrix, but I just don't know what they are. I know I like you and I like spending time with you, but other than that I haven't a clue" Leo said truthfully.

Kendrix seemed to relax a bit at Leo's answer. She turned and smiled at him, which he returned.

"I like spending time with you too Leo" she said softly.

They spend the rest the day enjoying their time together not knowing what was ahead of them, but knowing that they'd have each other.

**End**

**A/N: this one had more friendship than romance, but a hint of something more. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
